High resolution computer displays are now common. In on-line/web-based meetings in which a party with a high resolution display shares desktop content with another participant having a lower resolution display (e.g., a small mobile phone, laptop, small terminal monitor), current on-line meeting systems typically fit the shared content to a window within the other participant's display by reducing the image resolution. As a result, the other participant may not be able to discern relevant details, and often must request that the sharing party zoom in on the shared content or increase its font size. In addition, if the other participant wishes to capture a screenshot of the shared content, the resolution of the screenshot is limited to the resolution of the image shown on that participant's display.